Sesshomaru's Feudal Fairytale
by Silent Scribe
Summary: As Sesshomaru knows, there's nothing more irritating than a kid who won't go to sleep. Here's his version of a bedtime story.


_A/N: Yay! I made it! 50 fanfics in just 2007 alone! Well, this was a great year and I look forward to writing more. Thank you all who've taken the time to read, it's been a pleasure posting. Happy New Year!_

--

**Sesshomaru's Feudal Fairytale**

"Go. To. Sleep."

"No, Master Jaken! Tell me a story! Every night one of my parents used to tell me a bedtime story, but now they can't 'cause they died and now I have no one and you won't even try to –"

"All right! All right! You insufferable pest! I'll tell you a story if it'll shut you up!"

"Yay!"

"Ahem, once upon a time –"

"Oh, will there be demons and princesses and samurai and – "

"And do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yeah, sorry, go."

"Ahh…once upon a – "

"Master Jaken?"

"WHAT??"

"Why do they always start that way? Stories, I mean. Why do they always start with 'once upon a time?' What's that mean?"

"It means it happened a long time ago."

"Why? Why does it have to happen a long time ago? Why can't it happen now?"

"I don't know! Just shut up and listen!! ONCE UPON A TIME…there was, uh…hmm…there was a loud-mouthed little brat who never knew the value of silence. She would incessantly talk, heedless of the wants of others."

"Oh! And was there a short imp who always yelled at her? But like in a funny way so the girl didn't care?"

"Who's telling this story?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the girl got captured, was never seen again, and everybody else lived happily ever after. The end. Now go to sleep."

"But that wasn't a story! It was too short! And there wasn't any danger or fun or…or anything!"

"Well, too bad! Let the buyer beware! And don't stick your tongue out at me!"

"Is it a story you want, Rin?"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! Will you tell me a story?"

"Don't abase our liege, you twerp! He doesn't tell children's tales!"

"Rin, come here."

"Yay! I always liked sitting on your lap, m'lord!"

"Hush. Now, in a time long ago, before even I treaded these lands and the water dripping from Izumi's blade had just formed the islands, there was a Dog family that lived near a human settlement. These Dogs were a proud race and knew better than to mingle with mortals since short-lives were of little impact and never destined to rise to anything great."

"Hmph!"

"What, Rin?"

"What do you mean humans won't rise to anything great?"

"_Now_ you're interrupting Lord Sesshomaru?! Is there no end to your – "

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, sire?"

"Shut up. Rin, do not humans still live in villages? Don't they still wage war and harbor land-lust?"

"Well…how 'bout in five hundred years?"

"I sincerely doubt humans shall make any progress even in five centuries. Now shall I continue?"

"Yes, m'lord!"

"Now, these two species remained distant, crossing paths only by chance, until one Dog had to let his curiosity take hold and sought to meet a human. The mortal he fancied was this young maiden, who – what are you grinning about?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Did the girl look just like me? I bet she did, huh, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"She was very tall and fourteen summers old. She kept mostly to herself, speaking only when necessary."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, the girl wore a brilliant red cloak, the kind spun exclusively of fire-rat fur. Yet few villagers were fond of her; perhaps because of her reclusive ways they thought her strange and not as kin. As you know, humans can be cruel to even their own."

"Yeah…I do know…"

"Huh? Oh, ah, well, the Dog took pity on her – er, no – not pity per se, rather, ah, his curiosity of this waif led him to asking were her other friends were.

"'I haven't any,' she replied. Still she ventured, 'Are you one of the legendary Dog Clan?'

"Well, the Dog had no reason to deceive. 'Yes,' he said.

"'Do you have a name?' Of course, the question made no sense whatsoever to the Dog; his kind knew each other by scent not name. He shook his head, to which the girl in the red cloth replied, 'Then may I give you one?' Some say it was the absurdity of it all while others contest it was her smile, but the Dog consented. With a laugh that swelled in his heart, the Red-Cloaked Girl named him First Friend, and she threw her arms around him entrapping him forever…"

"…Well?"

"Hm? Well, what? Why are you still awake, Rin?"

"I wanna know what happens next!"

"Huh…Jaken, why do you smirk?"

"Oh, uh, s-sorry, m-m'lord! I mean, I wasn't smirking at all it just appeared that way! Er, not to question your sight, which has always been remarkably – "

_THWACK! _

"Ahem…So First Friend was just that. He, for the queerest of reasons that even Amateratsu above wasn't certain, was devoted to the Red-Cloaked Girl. Following her, protecting her, indulging her, why he even seemed to love her. Scarce was the day he wasn't in her company. For First Friend also knew of the dangers lurking in the great lands beyond. His brother, a Wolf with a ragged ear had been rumored to have cultivated a taste for human flesh, an act forbidden by Amateratsu herself. After all, who would want to prey upon such scrawny vermin anyway?

"First Friend got it into his head that it was his mission to be her guardian against every evil conceived, especially the gaping jaws of Ragged-Ear. The older Wolf had approached him twice, inquiring why he sought to protect that young woman. First Friend countered it was only for his brother's own good, their line ought not succumb to eating such small fry.

"'I believe it is because you treasure that which you call small fry, little Dog,' rasped Ragged-Ear. 'You have gone soft and grow tame; soon you shall be no more intelligent than those ridiculous beasts the short-lives keep in stalls. Cattle, I think?'

"'Why don't you eat them instead, then? Or cannot you catch your own prey?'

"Ragged-Ear saw First Friend bristle and scoffed, 'I can hunt, but at least I don't return the kill to some hairless whelp and fawn like a week-old pup for attention. I've heard you even let that insect name you – First Friend, hah!'

"At this blatant insult, the Dog lunged at the Wolf, but he was too quick and sprang back into the woods.

"'So long as I am around,' First Friend thought, 'the Red-Cloaked Girl shall remain safe, away from wolfish fangs.' And she did, until the day she asked to make a journey by herself. Vehemently, First Friend insisted he accompany her, though, he did not give any mention of his brother lest she come to fear her protector also. Why did she have to leave him?

"'I am going to visit my ailing grandmother,' she explained. 'I cannot bring you for she is an elder of tradition, she does not believe in the company of beings such as yourself, fine Dog.'

"First Friend understood the implications, but wanted her to arrive in one piece. 'I shall follow you until ten paces from the home, then I wish you only the gods guidance.' Again, the Red-Cloaked Girl gave that radiant smile, thanking her beloved First Friend.

"As promised, when the companions reached the house of the maiden's grandmother, First Friend trotted off his distance. It wasn't until the wind whispered of spilled blood that he realized his grave mistake.

"The Dog barreled through a wall to find Ragged-Ear trying to tear through the Red-Cloaked Girl's robe. Fortunately, fire-rat fur is the more protective than the best forged armor so the Wolf had made little progress.

"'First Friend, help me!' Reacting to his maiden's pleas, the Dog sprang on his brother, who already reeked of devoured human – an older one at that – and the Red-Cloaked Girl's blood. Enraged, First Friend shredded Ragged-Ear to ribbons, dying his own snowy white coat crimson in the process. Finally, when he heard the wicked heart beating cease, the Dog relented. However, his barks of joy at his girl's survival turned to fearful whines when the Sun Goddess herself appeared!

"Amateratsu pitied First Friend, she knew he had acted in the heat of protection, but to her killing a brother was a mortal sin. There had to be some penance for the Dog's actions. 'First Friend,' she sang, for hers was the voice of windpipes. 'Your brother lies dead before you, do not lie to me, I see the blood on your jaws and corpse at your feet.'

"'I know, my lady.' First Friend hung his head. 'If I must atone with my own death so be it, but please let not any harm befall the girl.'

"'Enough! Whether or not your precious mortal dies is on your shoulders for you are the guardian that shall remain to protect her. I am not taking your life. I am taking your kin, for as you ravaged most of your brother's body so shall the majority of your brethren be afflicted with my curse – they shall be rendered as dumb as the beasts in the stalls to which the humans tend. Their speech gone, their knowledge deceased, and their size diminished.

"'As for you, Dog, I place a mark upon the face of your direct bloodline – the symbol of my opposite, Tsuki Yomi. He is not of the warm sun but of chilling night. Furthermore, this mark shall show death, the waning of life not the waxing of growth. This I do decree forevermore.'

"Immediately, no sooner after she vanished in a blaze of light, First Friend howled as if his head would split open. Of course, it didn't, Amateratsu said she wouldn't kill him, but for those dragging moments the Dog wished she had. When he checked his reflection in the stream, he saw only an azure arc, but that was inconsequential. The Red-Cloaked Girl was beside him stroking his mane, and for First Friend, that was enough."

"…"

"Rin, do you wonder what the mark was? Rin?"

"…"

"Heh. Success."

"Ah, wait, m'lord!"

"Jaken?!"

"I do believe I know what the symbol is Amateratsu placed on those descended of that foolish beast! It was…wait, are you descended from…?"

_THWACK!!_

"…Jaken?"

"…"

"There, now _everyone_ is asleep."

--

_A/N: Anyone know the inspiration drawn from for this fanfic?_ -


End file.
